


Godfather, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Children, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He twirled the envelope in his hands, debating whether to tear it to shreds or open it and read the contents.





	Godfather, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler managed a small smile for his erstwhile and soon to be returning Deputy as Sam Seaborn made his way into the office on a snowy Wednesday afternoon, one week before Christmas. He had a wool coat over his arm, which he threw onto Toby’s couch. He started working on the carryall across his chest and Melinda could only squeal in delight when she was finally set free. Toby took her from her father’s arms, sitting down behind his desk. She occupied herself with his tie and his beard while Sam made himself comfortable.

“I would have been here sooner but you know how it is when I bring Melinda with me. I had to stop in every crevice of the building. Luckily, the President is not here…I can hardly brush him off can I?”

“Not really. He is enjoying some time off before the New Year. Another midterm election looms ahead of us. The shutdown took a lot out of everyone. It didn’t last long but it showed a sign of things to come. It will be good to have you back Sam.”

“You could use a vacation.” Sam said.

“I am a very busy man.” Toby grimaced slightly as Melinda pulled his beard and then laughed at herself. She was drooling all over her Princeton University sweatshirt, as people her age tended to do. He took a tissue from his desk to wipe her face. “What if she does not have Ivy League aspirations?”

“What?”

“The sweatshirt Sam?”

“I've already been overruled. Grandma wants her to go to Spelman, so she is going to Spelman.”

“You definitely don’t want to get on the bad side of the McTiernan women.” Toby replied.

“You're right about that. Indirectly, that is why I'm here to talk to you.”

“God forbid this were a real social call.”

“If I wanted to know how you were really doing I would ask Nora. She would tell me the truth.”

That got another small smile from Toby. He shifted the baby in his lap, asking Sam what he needed. The Deputy looked uncomfortable but he shook it off. This was important and needed to be done. Still, so much had happened in the past two weeks Sam had to stop, take a deep breath, and realize what was going on.

“Sam, are you alright?”

“Do you remember some years ago when Steve Onorato found out about Laurie and I got pissed? You tried to reel me in and Josh said it was just like the scene in The Godfather.”

“Yeah.” Toby smirked. “Josh has a colorful way of looking at things.”

“This is going to be a bit like that. Toby…I want to make you an offer you cannot refuse.”

“What offer? From the sound of this, I am going to want to refuse. Just please don’t tell me…”

“Tish and I want you to be Melinda’s godfather.”

“What?”

Sam repeated himself and then remained quiet. Toby did the same. Even Melinda was silent. She was now cuddling close to Toby and dozing off. He looked at her and then back at Sam.

“I don’t, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes. It would make Tish and I very happy.”

“But…and not to rain on your parade, but the 60 days that her sister has to contest the abandonment petition have not passed. I know how much you both love Melinda, but do you think making things permanent prematurely is a good idea. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“So many things have changed recently. Do you have some time for a story?”

Toby didn’t want to hear a story but he wanted to know what was going on. Sam seemed eager to get it all off his chest and if Toby was his chosen confessor than so be it. Sighing, he gave Melinda back to Sam and relaxed in his chair.

“About two weeks ago I was home alone. Tish still enjoys having evenings out with friends so she had gone for dinner and a movie. Lin was sound asleep and I was enjoying a History Channel special on the life of the Samurai when my doorbell rang…”

 

It was surprising for Sam to hear the sound. Tish had keys, and anyway, she would park in the garage and use keyless entry to get into the house. He got up from the bed, checked on the baby, and went down the stairs. The doorbell rang again and the Deputy quickened his pace. He stood at the front door, looking through the frosted glass. It was difficult to make out the identity of the person though he was sure it was a woman. Maybe one of his neighbors was in trouble…the holiday season could sometimes bring out the worse in people.

The gasp that escaped his lips when he opened the door was unavoidable. His sister-in-law stood on the other side. Sam had not seen her in some time but it was not enough for his liking. He felt the anger boiling up in his stomach and he gripped the doorknob just to keep from lunging at her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked.

“Is Tish here?” Alice asked, unaware or unmoved by his obvious contempt. “I need to see my sister.”

“She is not. You need to go away.”

“Don’t be childish. Let me in Sam.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Rethink your decision. My daughter is in there.”

“Over my dead body Alice. Maybe over yours.”

“Are you threatening me Sam?” she laughed. “This is a little ridiculous and slightly melodramatic. Just let me in. I'm sure the last thing your upper class neighbors want to see is a scene.”

Sam closed his eyes, looked up and down the empty block, and pushed open the security screen door. Alice walked in, bringing the cold night air with her. He stood at the bottom of the steps. Nothing but his death would get her anywhere near Melinda. Maybe he was being melodramatic but his heart was beating really fast. He also found himself sweating but the room was chilled. He was thinking of the first phone call he would make if he were forced to hurt her. ‘Senator, I need you to come over right away. Something terrible has happened and I need help’. For a few brief moments doing things as ridiculous as burying her in the backyard and never telling Tish she was there flashed through Sam’s mind. Wow, Alice had joined a special club...there were few who gave him murder scenario musings.

“I really need to see Tish. I don’t plan to take up too much of her time.”

“She is not here. I have no reason to lie to you. What could you possibly want?”

“Your voice sounds shaky Sam…are you alright?”

“What the hell? What did I ever do to you, Alice, except love your sister? You are so twisted and I want you out of my house. My hospitality is about to run out.”

“I would like to see my daughter.”

“Well that’s not going to happen so you may as well just leave.”

“I may have underestimated you. I never thought you were the type to become so attached to something that wasn’t yours. Something that could not be molded into your image. She is my daughter Sam and you cannot keep me from her.”

“Get out of my house! Make the decision yourself or have it made for you.”

He hated being reduced to his anger, but he hated her more. She really had balls the size of Nebraska to come in here after four months with no word. Sam was glad Tish was not there…she did not need that kind of stress. Alice sighed, placing an envelope on the glass coffee table.

“I’ll go Sam; you don’t have to have veins popping out of your neck. Please tell me sister that I was here; that envelope is for her.”

“Whatever.”

“Merry Christmas.”

It will be when you go away, Sam thought but did not say. He just nodded and helped her toward the door.

“Goodnight Alice.”

“Goodnight.”

She left, Sam closing and locking the door behind her. He sat down on the couch. For a few moments, it was difficult to breathe. Soon his lungs reopened and his chest started to move up and down. He twirled the envelope in his fingers, debating whether to tear it to shreds or open it and read its contents. He had no idea how long he sat there weighing those options but when he looked up again, his wife was in the room.

“What's happening Spartacus?”

He looked at her again, almost as if he did not recognize her.

“I didn’t hear you come in. God, how did I not hear you come in?”

“Sam, what's the matter?” she asked.

“Your sister was here.”

“Susan? I told her I was going out. Is everything alright? Did she drop off wedding stuff? Did I tell you Preston thought…?”

Sam told her it was Alice.

“Has something happened to her? Sam, what is going on?”

“I don’t want you worrying. Dammit Tish, that is the exact reaction that I did not want.”

“I'm not worrying, I promise you. Just tell me what's happening.”

Sam told her that Alice stopped by and he refused to let her see the baby. She was her usual self but he managed to get her out without a fight.

“She said this was for you.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. I thought of opening it but I couldn’t.”

Tish slid the envelope open and pulled out two folded pieces of paper. One was a long letter, on Alice’s personal stationary that Tish took her time reading through. Sam was anxious to know what it said but didn’t press and Tish actually read it twice before looking at the second piece of paper.

“Oh my God, Sam.”

“What? Is she going to try to take Melinda? Should I call your father? Should I call the lawyer? We can get a restraining order if we have to.”

“No.” Tish shook her head and handed him the paper. “She is giving up her maternal rights.”

“What?”

He looked at the paper, a short letter to the court that she was giving up maternal rights. It stated she was of sound mind and body and was doing so knowing the consequences of her actions. She felt that Tish and Sam provided a stable and loving environment and had no intention of contesting the guardianship and subsequent adoption of the minor child, Melinda. She signed it, so did a lawyer, and it was notarized.

“Sam…” his wife looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. “We can adopt Melinda. This letter gives us guardianship.”

Tish started to cry and Sam took her into his arms, finding it difficult not to do the very same thing.

 

“Just like that Sam?” Toby asked. “Just like that she gave up everything?”

“She never loved Melinda…never wanted the joy of being a parent.”

“Are you sure this is a legal document?”

Sam nodded. His father-in-law, their attorney and the judge handling their petition all looked over it. Alice and her lawyer went into her chambers and spoke with her. She sat in front of the judge, reiterated everything from the letter and walked out of the courtroom. She didn’t say a word to Sam and Tish. Her mother talked to her for a little while, she was able to hug and kiss Melinda though there was no real affection there, and as far as Sam knew, she was back on a plane to Gatwick that evening. The necessary paperwork was filed before they left the courthouse…in 30 days the adoption of Melinda would be finalized.

“Are you sure you want me Sam?” Toby asked. “I'm sure Josh is more suited…as your best friend…”

“Josh is going to have his chance. By late spring there will be two more Seaborn children for him to choose from.”

Sam was beaming, smiling from ear to ear. Toby just looked at him.

“Tish is having twins?”

“Yeah. They run in both sides of her family so we were ready for an announcement like this. In fact,” Sam looked at his watch. “I actually need to go home.” He stood, cradling his sleeping baby. “Can I count on you Toby? It would mean the world to Tish and I. You were our only choice.”

Toby nodded, though he still could not believe he was being asked.

“Just tell me where to be and what I need to do. You can count on me.”

“Thank you so much.”

Sam laid Melinda on the couch as he extracted himself from the carryall and put on his coat. She was sleeping so it was quite easy to get her into her jacket, scarf and hat.

“Tish and I are having a small thing at the house on the 26th. We would love for you and Nora to join us if you can. Oh, and the twins are something we are not discussing yet so…”

“I understand. Thanks for stopping by. See you soon. Bye bye Lin.”

Toby kissed the infant’s forehead and Sam waved as he left the office. He was able to park in the underground lot, which was good because he could strap Melinda in without being snowed on. Pulling out onto 15th street, 16th was still closed, Sam pushed one on his cell phone.

“Hey honey, where are you?”

“On my way home. Are you dressed?”

“Do you want me not to be?”

“Later on, definitely. I have a surprise for you so throw something on.”

“Gotcha.”

“I’ll honk when I pull into the driveway.”

“Alright. Is Lin OK?”

“Sound asleep in the back. I will be home in about 25 minutes.”

“Drive safe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sam listened to the Black Crowes and sang along to Remedy as he navigated the snowy, crowded streets of the nation’s capital. He got home sooner than he thought, and honked the horn. Tish came out in blue jeans, a cashmere sweater, and galoshes.

“Where is your coat?” he got out of the car and kissed her. “I do not want you to catch a cold.”

“I won't be out here long.” She went to the backseat and got Melinda. “I love the car.”

“You do?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Sam was driving a silver blue Volvo. It was a 2004 and he boasted about the airbags, navigation system, and six-disc CD changer. She just smiled, holding Melinda close.

“Where is the Mustang?”

“I traded it in. Remember we talked about compromise and sacrifice…that was part of it.”

“You traded in your car?”

“We’re not made of money Tish. Three cars, a mortgage, and three kids. With the price of gas it would have been a ridiculous venture.”

“Our money is just fine. Its just a little car.”

“I figured I can drive the Silverado to the White House while you have the kids in the Volvo. Don’t worry, I am fine with this change.”

“Yeah, except you hate the Silverado. Come inside before you freeze.”

Tish lay Melinda down in the den and went back to what she was doing, going through photographs. Sam made a roast beef sandwich before joining her. While he ate, they talked about the new car. He bought it at Bethesda Volvo, recommended to him by his soon to be brother-in-law Preston. It was a good price and would last the growing Seaborn family for years to come. Then he yawned.

“Are you tired?” Tish asked.

“A little bit; long day. I'm going to lie down for a little while. We can talk some more over dinner.”

“Of course.” She kissed him and watched him go upstairs. He was gone for 15 minutes, and she was sure he was already asleep, when Tish called information and got the number for Bethesda Volvo. She said she was interested in a 2000 silver ragtop Mustang she had seen on their lot an hour ago. They wanted $6200 for it and Tish felt that was too much but she had to get it back for Sam.

“Alright. I want to pick it up tomorrow afternoon. Will you hold it for me? Please don’t sell it.”

She gave them the information they asked for before hanging up and calling her father.

“Hey Tishy. How are you love?”

“Good. Daddy, I have a super big favor to ask…”

***

“How did it go with Toby today?”

Sam and Tish were up late. He had just showered and sat on the end of their bed as Tish dried his hair with a towel. Then she dried him off, telling him to lie on the bed naked. Sam could only smile as he did what she asked. She was just over four months pregnant now but Tish scoffed when he suggested that maybe he should be giving her the massage.

“I feel just fine Sparky, and you will too when I'm done. Tell me about your talk with Toby.”

“I should win a prize for being able to throw him for a loop. He didn’t see any of it coming at all.”

“Did he accept?”

Sam groaned as her hands worked over his tired muscles.

“Yeah. I told him about the twins, though I told him to keep that information to himself. He wanted to know why I was not asking Josh.”

“He will have his chance.” Tish replied.

“That’s what I said. I...ooh honeybug.”

“Did that hurt?”

“In a very good way. Do that again.”

“Sam Seaborn, a masochist. No one would ever believe me.”

“Ha ha.”

Tish leaned and kissed the nape of his neck.

“The past couple of weeks have been such a whirlwind.” She said. “I hardly know which way is up. I'm glad its passing…Christmas is in a week and I want it to be perfect.”

“I was worried about you.”

Sam turned and Tish lifted. He sat up, putting his arms around her.

“I'm not done yet.” She said smiling.

“I know. I just want to hold you for a minute. I hope now that we are going to adopt Melinda that you are able to relax. The situation with your sister and the baby had you even more worried than you were willing to share with me.”

“We don’t have to worry anymore. We also don’t have to talk about that.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Positive. It’s the past and we have a very wonderful future ahead of us.”

“Agreed.”

Sam stroked her belly, just starting to show. She kissed him and he was reminded in that instant of how much he loved her. Anything it took to bring her happiness and peace of mind was worth doing. Holding her close, touching her hair and smelling the sweet scent of her skin…Sam Seaborn knew he was home.

“I love you Atisha. I am so lucky to have you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him again. “Now turn over because I'm not done yet.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Another kiss, a salute from Sam, he turned over and yielded to the tender loving care of his wife. Tomorrow he planned to return this very sweet favor.

***


End file.
